Star Trek Pike: Sweet & Salty
by Hexa864
Summary: Pike and Leland meet unexpectedly in a bar on Jupiter Station as the Enterprise undergoes repair. After a few rounds, some careful goading, and an invitation from a stunning Orion server, Pike finds himself in a bet. Straight Lemons! (sort of) ** Mature Audiences ** Rated M


DISCLAIMER: All hail the gods of Trek! This story is pure fandom run amok. No harm, disrespect, or infringement intended.

WARNING: Contains some _reluctant_ femdom. Intoxicated consent (still very much willing). Straight lemons. "AU" One-Shot (maybe). That about sums it up.

* * *

Captain Pike slowly opened his eyes and allowed his vision to adjust the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. The aroma of Coridan linen, perfume, and bourbon filled his nostrils, while the weight of something draped across his chest crept into his notice. Frowning a little, Christopher glanced down to find a pale, grayish-green arm belonging to a striking woman with long black hair. The slender beauty was fast asleep with her leg snaked around his and her nose nestled against his upper arm. A few blinks later, he recalled the person and the bet that introduced them, but the details were still a bit fuzzy.

"Leland." He intoned.

"Welcome back, Captain!" a voice said from the dark.

Startled, Pike raised his head and looked over to find his long-time acquaintance, Captain Leland, slouched in a nearby chair. He was nude and smirking with a drink in one hand a fiery, bobbing redhead in the other. The ivy-green woman facing his lap was an Orion. She didn't miss a beat as he spoke.

"You lost the bet my friend," he said triumphantly. "You passed out! You all-star Captains are made of sweeter, but not saltier stuff!"

Christopher's confusion quickly dissolved into annoyance and disgust as he averted his eyes. He only wished he could avert his hearing!

"It's true!" Leland replied. "Don't you remember?"

Pike cradled his forehead and exhaled sharply. He lingered for a moment, ignoring his partner and the act of fellatio nearby until a thought stirred him upright. The woman next to him muttered what sounded like an objection and rolled over.

"Where are my clothes?" the Captain asked. "And my communicator?"

Number One would be hailing him soon if she hadn't already. The last thing he wanted was for her or someone else to find him there! Of course, the good Captain was just in panic mode. He wasn't thinking clearly. He had every right to indulge himself in whatever legal activity he wanted but being Captain of the Enterprise made that awkward at times. He was an example to his crew. A drunken encounter with two strange women and a covert operative from Section 31 could potentially unpin him as the model of moral behavior.

"Chris, I'm not you goddamn service boy! They're around here somewhere. But don't forget to thank the server before you go! She was fantastic, even if you weren't up to the challenge."

Pike shot Leland an acidic '_fuck off' _look before throwing back the covers and gently scooting to the edge of the plush brown bed. A strange twitch struck his temples when he noticed something very peculiar. The soreness had been too subtle to notice laying down. Soon, the memory surfaced forcing his cheeks, eyes, and nostrils to flare.

"Oh. You may want to take it easy for a day or so," said Leland, drawing a sharp look from the horrified man on the bed. "It would seem that the anatomy of gray Orions is somewhat _fluid__. _The females are particularly kinky, but you took it like a champ! That is, until you passed out."

Pike's indignity was surpassed only by the sinking feeling that he would remember everything once the hangover wore off.

"And you..." he croaked. "... you watched?"

Hissing a little, Leland began pumping his partner's head in an effort to speed her up.

"What? No... well, not much ..." he answered, gasping a little. "I had my hands full with this lovely! Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

An unintelligible 'yes' could be heard from the woman working below. From the look of things, she was close to finishing. Her partner's breathing was becoming more labored with every bob. Not that Chris was watching! He just happened to snag a glimpse as he scanned the room for his pants. Spotting his shorts, he sprung from the bed and hurried to collect them and whatever other articles he could find. He didn't need everything. Just enough to go unnoticed by the Jupiter workers. As he scooped up the pieces, dressing along the way, the Captain did his best to distance himself from the throaty sounds and resulting groan in the background. Leland was surprisingly quiet, but not quite enough!

"I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing that and I would have been just fine," said Pike, hopping to his pants.

Thank god he hadn't worn his uniform. The fewer who noticed him, the better!

Leland sighed and thanked his partner with a delicious smile before glancing towards the silver-haired man frantically searching for his boots. His triumph was complete. Pike Always-Do-Right wasn't so bright and perfect after all.

"Funny. I don't recall hearing any complaints a few hours ago!" he told him.

Pausing, the Captain screwed his eyes shut and tried to banish the rosy glow rising in his cheeks.

* * *

_Several Hours Earlier ..._

Another round?" asked Leland, flagging a server.

Christopher looked around the room. It was swimming with off duty workers, female dancers, and a few unusual visitors. Or was it just swimming? He couldn't tell. That was the price of encountering an old friend in a civilian bar. Drunkenness always ensued. Of course, Chris had no intention of letting on that he wasn't as young as he used to be and couldn't drink as hard as he once did.

"Y-y-yeah ... no. I should be headed back," he replied. "It's really late and I have reports to file."

"What? File them tomorrow! Don't you think I have reports too? Besides, we're way too lit to even read a report much less write one!"

Chris chuckled in agreement.

"Or maybe that sexy little F.O. of yours called when I was in the head? If so, you may want to ..."

A deep frown effectively cut Leland off at the pass.

"S-sorry," he corrected. "Just stay here and have another round! I think we've earned it!"

Pike scoffed.

"You? What is that you do again?" he jokingly asked. "It's the Enterprise on the frontier of exploration and diplomacy! That sort of thing requires a lot of paperwork. Of course, that's not to imply that Section 31 doesn't contribute its fair share. I'm sure your network of spies is vast!"

Leland replied with a twitchy smile. As with many on the outside, Chris didn't grasp the incredible line he walked every day. He had no concept of the sacrifices made by him and the members of his team so that all-star officers like Pike could be heroes. He helped keep humanity and their allies safe. Captain Pike helped keep them inspired. They each had a role to play, each deserving of praise, but with only one receiving it.

Leland lifted his scotch, "To the Enterprise!" he toasted.

Pike followed by raising his drink before throwing back the last swallow. Wincing, he placed the empty glass on the table and reached for his jacket.

"Well, I say we call it a night. Don't you?"

Leland shrugged.

"You've gotten old my _friend_. I had hoped that silver in your hair was premature, but I guess not."

Pike slipped on his jacket, sat back, and smiled.

"I'm far from old _friend_!" he shot back. "If anything, I am in my prime!"

Leland leaned forward and studied the Enterprise's Captain closely. Just how far would Pike go to prove himself? He probably knew the man better than he knew himself. He knew all the Starfleet Captains and Admirals well. That was part of his job. Although Chris could easily pass for a genuinely kind and outwardly humble guy, he was also deeply competitive and proud. His pride was his Achilles's heel.

"Are you sure about that? Because you kind of strike me as the type who beats off every morning to fond memories because you're too far off your game to find a new piece. I call that old!" said Leland.

A moment of silence passed between the men. There was distraction o-plenty nearby, but Chris was so thunderstruck all he could hear was the sound of his delayed response. Should he be offended or amused? He soon sided with amused. Obviously, Leland was drunk!

"What's more is that I can prove it," he added.

Pike's expression shifted to something incredulous.

"Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"It's called an inconvenient truth friend! You mannequin Captains are all the same. Way too sweet! There's not a grain of salt left once you've earned your pips! It's all about playing it safe and obeying the rules. Although to be fair, I have no way of knowing if you're morning or an evening man. Personally, I prefer night."

Pike observed his table mate with hazy dismay as he pondered the reason behind Leland's sudden shift.

"Get ready. Here's your chance to prove me wrong, but try not to embarrass me okay?" said Leland, eyeballing the server approaching. "Just go with it!"

The Section 31 operative grinned as he accepted another two rounds from the Orion server that walked up. She was pale and somewhat grayish, a stark contrast to the ivy-green waitress that had been serving them all night. The skimpy clad woman met Leland's eyes knowingly before seating herself in the booth next to Captain Pike. He had nowhere to run.

"Hello! My name is Raj! The woman over there is my roommate, Gia. I'm new to Jupiter Station, but Leland has known my roommate for months. Are you in Starfleet?"

"Ahem, I am - yes. My name is Captain Christopher Pike," he answered. "But I'm off duty at the moment."

"Me too! I just signed out! Gia's shift is almost up too. We'd love it if you two boys stopped by our quarters for a drink. It's only three levels up!"

Christopher hesitated. Raj's fragrance was exotic and quite mesmerizing, but he couldn't be sure if it warranted a red flag or a compliment. Orion women were notoriously seductive both aesthetically and chemically. So much in fact, that a standard inhibitor alongside a medical lecture was issued to every cadet before their first assignment. Pike assumed the inhibitor counteracted their pheromones equally. He would soon discover just how little Starfleet doctors really knew about the species.

"We'd love too!" Leland answered.

Stunned, Pike pivoted sideways. His eyes said what his manners could not.

"Fantastic!" Raj beamed, calling to her roommate. "They said yes!"

The redhead offered both men a bright smile before disappearing into a room behind the bar.

"Please finish your drinks. I'll be right back," Raj said excitedly.

The attractive woman slipped out of the booth and followed her friend.

Leland spotted a bit of annoyance in buddy's face. He could see that he wasn't thrilled about joining the Orion women, but if he had told him what he was planning the overly civilized Captain would have never agreed! Sure. He probably found them attractive. That wasn't the problem. Chris just couldn't see passed that damn uniform of his even when he wasn't wearing it!

Once Raj was gone, Pike shot Leland a scowl. He wasn't angry. He wasn't sure what he was exactly. He just wasn't happy.

"Why did you say that? You knew I was leaving!"

Leland took a sip of his drink.

"But you didn't leave, did you? You had the opportunity to say no, but you didn't." he answered. "To be honest, I was impressed."

Snorting, Chris snatched up his glass and pretended to be interested in the other patrons. Leland was right. He could have said no.

Moments later, the Orion roommates emerged from the backroom. Smiling, they made a b-line towards the table. The men quickly noted they had changed into similar black dresses consisting mostly of draped fabric, beads, and nearly transparent cloth.

"I can't be sure what the ladies have in mind," Leland lied. "But how bout' a friendly wager between two seasoned colleagues?"

Pike rolled his eyes.

"A bet? Have we traveled back in time? Are we cadets again?"

Leland wobbled his head sardonically.

"Hell, no! I am ten times the man I was in those days, which brings me the bet! Are you salty enough, Captain? Loser owes the winner a 2151 single malt!"

* * *

Through a half-lidded gaze, Captain Pike focused on the odd phallus shaped sculpture on the nightstand while silently reciting the periodic table. Raj was hot and heavy on top, clenching his cock tightly as she slid up and down. She was in command of him and refused any attempt on his part to take control. He was made to lay sprawled on the bed while she enjoyed herself. It was all he could do to keep from spilling over after the first ten minutes! Of course, it didn't help that Raj and her roommate began the night with an erotic show. The sultry dance turned pornographic display made it impossible for either men to leave there unmolested.

Moaning, the Orion started grinding her partner's erection in a slow circular motion. She was careful not to apply too much pressure to his testicles, but she needed to apply enough to keep him from sputtering too soon. She had plans for her silver Skipper, plans that included a second fuck. If everything worked out, her aching appendage, still sheathed, would have a Captain's canal to explore shortly.

Except for her roommate, few knew that Raj was a hermaphrodite. She possessed both female and male genitalia. Her slit was obviously the prominent sex, but she also had a retractable penis. An Orion gray with two viable organs was a rare commodity in her system and highly sought. Those of her kind that identified as female were among the most prized. For that reason and others, Raj kept her talents largely hidden. She didn't want to end up as a real slave in a real market somewhere.

"Captain are you close?" she asked.

Raj assumed her partner was nearing the end. He hadn't closed his mouth in minutes!

"Captain?"

Pike squeezed his eyes and swallowed. He resisted the urge to do what came naturally even when Raj's slippery grip began pulsating. This drew an audible plea that escaped the space between them. Not that Leland was in any position to care. He was far too busy.

Gia looked up from the floor, her tits and hair gyrating in every direction as Leland pummeled her from behind. She smiled when she saw her friend preparing to make her move. She always began by easing her partners into the idea. More than one species had been bewitched by Raj. They typically found themselves spellbound before, during, and after the ordeal. It wasn't until the next morning that they balked! Before that however, three things always happened. The men always consented. They always enjoyed themselves. And they always lost consciousness after blowing their load, which was usually occurred around the same time Raj lost hers. That was the miracle of a satisfying fuck, a little fact that the operative thrusting into her was none too keen.

Raj leaned forward and whispered into Pike's ear. The whispering took several seconds, but afterwards he met her eyes with a mix of uncertainty and curiosity. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was her carnal skills or the enticing way she asked, but he didn't find the proposition terribly revolting for some reason. Chris soon felt something press against his anus. It was wet, warm, and firm. It wasn't there before, but it was there now poking him. Where did it come from? What did it look like? He knew nothing about Raj's supposed anatomy except that she appeared to be female.

The Captain observed the odd sculpture again. Was that it?

"Well?" said Raj, tugging his length from within.

Hissing, Christopher thrust upward nearly dislodging his partner from the ride. He hadn't meant too. It was instinct. He so much wanted to go deeper!

The intoxication the Captain felt was a mix of agents too powerful for him to understand in his hyper-aroused state. Some months later, while a reading a research paper from Dr. Roger Korby, he would learn more about the gray Orions and the euphoric response they evoked, but for now he was helplessly ensnared. His immunization was nullified by her unique physiology causing him to forget all about Leland, his pride, and the telling artwork on the nightstand.

"What do I -?" he swallowed.

Raj sat up and leaned back so that her organ was aligned more precisely. This would make things easier. She needed to ride and pummel her partner from a very specific angle. Of course, he wasn't ready for a proper run. Not yet. She would have to treat him with all the care and consideration of a first timer before she could truly let herself go.

"This will hurt a little," she told him.

Pike's eyes became very full very fast. The jagged yelp and gasps that followed captured even Leland's notice. He couldn't see what was going on exactly, but it wasn't difficult to figure out. The Orion's sawing movements said it all, though he hadn't realized what she was until that moment. Leland quickly concluded it was a consensual when he heard Christopher coaching her between pleas. Within a few short minutes, the shapely beauty was fucking the all-star Captain with impressive gusto. She seemed to alternate between bouncing, grinding, and deep thrusts, carefully extracting as much pleasure from her partner as she was providing.

Gia glanced back at her partner with a wicked smile. She wasn't Raj, but she had plenty of toys.

"Would you like to try it?" she asked him.

"Try what?"

The redhead shot her partner a meaningful smile, which earned her a deep jab.

"I'll pass, thanks!" he said, filling her again.

* * *

Captain Pike glared at the figurine on his desk completely absorbed in thought. Leland had mercifully forgone reaching out to him in the days following their encounter. He surmised that it was because he too was embarrassed. Luckily, Pike understood Leland to be a man of privacy and principle. If not principle, at least purpose. He would keep the sorted details of their time together confidential. If there was anything an operative of Section 31 knew how to do, it was keep a secret!

Frowning, the Captain suddenly blanched.

"_What was I thinking_?"

Chris held himself entirely accountable for what happened. He blamed neither bets, bourbon, or beauty for his actions. He even benefited from the encounter as much as it pained him to admit it. Still, the stinging embarrassment of being seduced _that _way would linger well after the soreness and memory of it had faded. Frankly, he was just ready to put some distance between himself and Jupiter Station!

A hail from the door drew Pike from his thoughts.

"Come in," he said.

Lt. Spock entered the room with his hands behind his back.

"Captain, sir. We are ready to uncouple the docking clamps with your permission. Do you have a heading mind?"

The good Captain considered his response.

"Surprise me," he told him.

"Sir?"

"Just pick a destination and go," Pike clarified.

Spock was accustomed to the Captain choosing a destination. He had never given any thought to choosing one himself.

"Nimbus III," he finally said. "May I tell helm to set a course for Nimbus III?"

The Captain's mouth formed a curious smile.

"What's on Nimbus III?" he asked.

"I believe it was recently dubbed the Planet of Galactic Peace, sir. I was curious to see it, but if that choice is unsuitable ..."

Captain Pike held up his hand before the Vulcan could finish.

"The Planet of Galactic Peace sounds good to me. Give helm the order!"

Spock replied with a sharp nod, but he did not retreat.

"Was there something else?" asked Pike.

The Vulcan pulled his hand from behind his back and held out a small glass box. He placed the box gently on the desk in front and stepped back. The Captain looked up seemingly confused.

"I was contacted by an acquaintance of yours, sir. Leland asked me to give this to you. He said that you would understand. He also told me to tell you that he was wrong. Sir ... if I may be so bold, what did he mean?"

Pike hesitated before answering his Science Officer the only way he knew how.

"Oh, that ... he only meant that he owes me a drink. That's all! Thank you, Mr. Spock. You're dismissed."

Spock turned toward the exit and reported to the bridge. He never saw the gentle bewilderment that emerged on his Captain's face. He also never learned the story behind the glass box with the small rock of salt inside.


End file.
